


Fantasque

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Hobbiton, Hobbits, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tranquillité n'est plus si présente dans La Comté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasque

**Author's Note:**

> Celui-ci m'a posé problème sur le fait que je ne savais pas si, les mots en trait d'union, on les comptes pour un ou pour plusieurs mot.  
> Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

* * *

 

Les rumeurs devenaient nombreuses sur Bilbo. De sa maison calme, on entendait des bruits maintenant animés.

La découverte du dragon avait fait peur aux villageois, pas assez pour le chasser, mais assez pour éviter Bilbo.

Un jour, dehors, Smaug se pencha pour embrasser possessivement son hobbit. Les semi-hommes jasaient, certains horrifiés, d'autres recrachaient leur pint, sur ce qu'ils voyaient.

Mais Bilbo s'en fichait. Plutôt fier, souriant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Il l'aimait tellement et c'était vrai.

D'un excentrique indésirable pour les hobbits, voilà qu'ils étaient à présent deux !

 


End file.
